


Nightmares

by scottielang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: Bucky has nightmares. You comfort him.





	Nightmares

“Y/N…?” you think you hear.

Are you sleeping right now? Is this a dream? What’s happening?

“Y/N..!” You definitely hear it this time, louder and clearer, and it pulls you out of your hazy dream-like state. Along with your name, this time you feel a slightly cold weight shake your shoulder gently.

“Baby, wake up” It’s Bucky. The sound of urgency in his voice snaps you into action, and you’re suddenly wide awake.

“Hey, I’m awake Buck, whats up?” you ask him, sitting up in the bed to join him, and putting your arm around his shoulder. His skin feels damp, he’s been sweating. You trace your finger along the scar where the metal of his arm meets the skin.

“I had a nightmare. I’m so scared” He whispers so quietly you can bearly hear him. He puts his face in his hands as he begins to cry. It breaks your heart.

“Bucky, Buck its okay, everything’s fine… I’m here now, you’re awake, you’re safe, you’re with me.” You try and reassure him, rubbing his shoulders before resting your head on one. You sit like this for a few minutes, in totals silence, listening to his heartbeat regulate, breathing slow down and the loud night time traffic go by outside. It’s soothing.

Bucky breaks the silence.

“I’m sorry Y/N”

“What?” Why are you sorry?“

"I shouldn’t have woken you up, it’s stupid. I’m so sorry, baby”

“No, Bucky, you don’t have to be sorry…It’s not your fault, and I’d rather you wake me up than you suffer through it on your own, baby.”

He nods, damp strands of hair sticking to his forehead. It really pains you to see him like this, you want nothing more than for him to be happy and healthy.

“Thank you” he mumbles “Really, I love you a lot”

“I love you too, Bucky. Do you wanna try sleeping again?”

He nods, the two of you sharing a sweet sleepy kiss before he lies back down. Curling up next to him, you lay your head on his chest, and he strokes your hair with his real hand. You feel so safe in his arms, and before you know it you’re both asleep, safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> send me criticism/ tell me what you think!! Send requests to my tumblr! (https://scottielangs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
